disneys_hunchback_of_notre_damefandomcom-20200213-history
Frollo's Soldiers
Frollo's Soldiers (also known as Soldiers or Guards) are supporting antagonists in Disney's 34th full-length animated feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is based on the 1831 novel of the same name by the late Victor Hugo. They are thugs serving Judge Claude Frollo, aiding him in his goals to track down Gypsies around Paris. This group consists of about 786 soldiers. Role in the film Capturing a Gypsy Family The soldiers are first seen when they spotted several gypsies illegally entering into Paris. Arriving to the scene, Judge Frollo orders his soldiers to arrest the gypsies and detain them in the Palace of Justice, except for one woman (who ends up being killed by Frollo while attempting to flee to the Notre Dame cathedral with her deformed infant son). Upon looking at the infant, Frollo was pressured by the Archdeacon into adopting the boy (naming him Quasimodo) out of retribution for killing the woman. Raiding Paris 20 years later, Frollo gets his new captain of the guard Phoebus to lead the soldiers, as he plans to infiltrate the gypsy hideout known as the Court of Miracles. During the Festival of Fools, the soldiers are watching the celebrations just as Quasimodo (who had become the bell-ringer) is declared the King of Fools. At first, Quasimodo receives an outstanding ovation, but the soldiers throw produce at him to egg the citizens to humiliate him publicly, to which Frollo allows. However, a young gypsy girl named Esmeralda comes to the rescue by freeing Quasimodo from this cruelty and made the soldiers pay for their actions by subjecting them to humiliation, much to the audience's amusement. This results an angry Frollo to arrest Esmeralda, though she escapes arrest by taking refuge in the cathedral. Regardless of this, Frollo sets his soldiers to surround the cathedral in case Esmeralda would try to escape, though this failed when Quasimodo helped her escape by climbing down the rooftop. The next morning, the soldiers receive their orders from Frollo to raid all of Paris to capture Esmeralda, detaining many more gypsies in the process. It wasn't until Frollo order an innocent family to be burned inside their mill under suspicions that they harbored gypsies, which incited Phoebus (who was outraged) to rebel against Frollo and save the family from being killed. As Phoebus attempts to escape by stealing Frollo's horse, Frollo orders his soldiers to kill Phoebus with their arrows. Though Phoebus ends up being struck in the chest and falls into a river, he was saved by Esmeralda. Frollo then promotes the Brutish Guard to fill in as the new Captain of the Guards as they continue their siege of Paris, killing more people and burning large parts of the city in the process. However, Frollo soon deduces that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape, so he misleads Quasimodo into believing that he knows of the location of the Court of Miracles and that he's attacking at dawn with his soldiers. This leads Quasimodo and Phoebus to find the gypsy hideout hidden in the catacombs in an attempt to warn Esmeralda and the others of Frollo's plans. However, it turns out to be a ruse, as Frollo was secretly following Quasimodo to lead him to the hideout. With that in mind, Frollo set his soldiers to raid the hideout, detaining all of the gypsies (including Phoebus and Esmeralda). Under orders of Frollo, two soldiers take Quasimodo back to the bell tower, and chain him to the cathedral to "make sure he stays there". Final Battle With the entire gypsy population under his grasp, Frollo enacts his plan to execute them all, starting up with Esmeralda. Much of the citizens angrily oppose to this, but the soldiers hold them back, even preventing the Archdeacon from interfering when he is about to object. However, Quasimodo escapes from his confinement and rescues Esmeralda from being burned by bringing her back to the cathedral before declaring sanctuary, much to the citizens' delight. Losing what's left of his sanity, Frollo orders his soldiers to seize the cathedral by force, but Phoebus frees himself and incites the citizens to free the gypsies and fight against Frollo and his men. This resulted a battle between the citizens and the soldiers, which later ends when Quasimodo pours molten copper to stop the soldiers from infiltrating the cathedral, forcing them and everyone else to flee. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II After Frollo's death, the soldiers served directly to Phoebus as peacemaking soldiers and maintain order in Paris. Category:Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Characters